1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program and a game apparatus, and more particularly, to a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program in which display of an object appearing in a three-dimensional game space is changed based on an operation of an input device capable of pointing the object on a predetermined screen.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, various games have been developed in which an object displayed on a game screen can be zoomed in. In such games, for example, an object is selected from a plurality of objects displayed on the game screen by a player and is then zoomed in. Specifically, the watching point of a camera is set on the object, viewpoints of the camera are switched, and the selected object is zoomed in (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-178963).
According to the above-described conventional technique, however, a player uses a cross key or a button so as to select an object which the player wants to zoom in and display. Therefore, it is not possible to perform an intuitive operation which directly points an object.